An Elevator Love Story
by futureoracleofcamphalfblood
Summary: Percy has a gift for annoying Annabeth on early morning elevator rides. one-shot


Annabeth stood in the elevator, tapping her foot anxiously waiting for the doors to close. She was late to her morning class. Annabeth was never late, but today proved itself to be an especially shitty exception. She had been up studying until 3:00 in the morning, falling asleep at her desk, allowing a small pile of drool to accumulate on her textbook. She had slept through her alarm and her backup alarm…and her backup's backup alarm. In her rush to get out of the door, she had spilt coffee down the front of her shirt and her roommate, Piper, had been occupying the single bathroom of the apartment they shared all morning, going through her tedious morning routine that involved spending 45 minutes singing in the shower and complicatedly braiding her dark brown hair, something that had never come easily to Annabeth. Whose messy blonde hair was usually thrown back into a pony tail or hanging past her shoulders in loose curls. This had left Annabeth with no time to find a new shirt and feebly attempt at cleaning the dark stain out with wet paper towels, leaving the smell of the coffee still hanging around her and giving her a massive head-ache. She stabbed the button for the lobby impatiently, itching to get moving.

The doors had just begun to close when she heard a voice shouting from down the hallway, "Hold the doors, hold the doors."

In a moment of weakness, Annabeth stuck her arm out and stopped the heavy doors from closing. A boy about her age came barreling through the small opening and shot her a thankful grin. His dark hair stuck up in all directions and crushed on one side, like it had just been pulled off a pillow. Loose papers were spilling out of his unzipped backpack and his black converse looked like they had been shoved on, the backs crushed under his heavy heels.

Annabeth realized she wasn't really one to judge, her hair pulled into a messy bun on her head and an old summer camp t-shirt that was far too small for her with its new coffee stain hidden under one of her baggy sweatshirts. She resigned herself to standing in the corner of the elevator, arms crossed, angry at how she had come to resemble this messy human being.

The boy pressed the button for the floor-level and lazily leaned against the wall, picking at a hole in his jeans, humming under his breath.

"I already pressed it," she muttered, annoyed that this stranger had the audacity to so casually hum like he hadn't made her even later than before, couldn't he tell when a person was in a rush?

"Oh sorry, force of habit," he smiled, pointlessly running a hand through his already messy hair, leaving it sticking up in every direction.

Annabeth set her jaw continued to glare at the wall, ready to resume the stony silence for the duration of the trip. The elevator was small and ancient and seemed to move at the pace of a turtle, creaking and groaning with every step of the way. It didn't help that Annabeth live on the 17st floor.

"Am I pressing your _buttons_?" the boy asked. She could practically hear him grinning. She shot him a glare from the corner of her eye. His bright green eyes glimmered with amusement. "You know these elevator conversations really have their _ups_ and _downs_."

"Please stop talking," Annabeth begged, closing her eyes and trying to review every type of arch window style, and any other aspect of neo-classical architecture for her test.

Unshaken by her icy tone he continued. "Personally," he said, putting his hand on his chest. "I like them, I can tell jokes on so many _levels_. You know, like elevator floors? Puns, knock-knock jokes, it's a rich category."

Annabeth grimaced, "Thanks but I'm good."

"Suit yourself, but you know," he paused, rocking back and forth on his heels. "But they might _lift_ your spirits."

The doors opened with a light-hearted ding, mocking Annabeth's furious mood. She shoved past the messy haired boy and stormed down the hallway.

She heard the boy call after her, "Bye grumpy elevator girl, maybe you'll appreciate my puns more tomorrow."

Annabeth pulled a face and flipped the guy off over her shoulder at the thought of spending even another five minutes in the elevator with him.

* * *

At first she hadn't even realized he was there at first when she got in the elevator the next day, her face was buried in reading her worn out copy of the first Harry Potter book, when she heard a little amused cough come from the corner of the elevator. Annabeth looked up only to be met with a pair of very amused green eyes. She made a move to leave the elevator, lacking the energy to deal with his cheeky attitude.

"Woah, woah, woah, hang on," he said, sticking an arm out crushing any chance that she could escape. She watched from behind him as the doors came to a close with a finalizing _thud_, leaving her with a sinking feeling. "C'mon, please. I need someone new to test out my joke on." He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, that almost broke Annabeth's rock-hard will power.

"Then I'm definitely not your girl," she said, tearing her eyes off his big green ones.

"I need a more selective audience."

Still suspicious, Annabeth asked, "Were you waiting for me to get one the elevator?."

"Haha. _No_. That would be creepy. "

Annabeth just silently raised a doubtful eyebrow at him.

With a wave of his hand, he changed the subject. "_Anyways_, you look a lot less like you're in a rush today. Maybe now you can appreciate my jokes."

"What makes you think I was in a rush yesterday?"

"Oh I don't know," he answered sarcastically. "It must've been the way you almost let the doors shut on me yesterday morning," he said with a glimmer of amusement in his eye. "I mean, unless you usually like to let people get crushed by giant steel doors."

"It's a shame I felt bad for you, I should have let them close on you."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, my death would have been _crushing_ for a lot of people."

"Doubt it, " Annabeth said dryly.

"I'll have you know, that I'm very important in several lives. Just the other day my mom told me that she didn't know what'd she do without me. "

Annabeth let out a snicker. "Your mom?"

"Dude, you wish your mom was as cool as mine. My mom is the best."

"You know, I wouldn't have taken you for a mama's boy," she teased.

She was met with a blank stare and for a brief moment she worried she had offended him.

"Damn it, I can't think of a single mom pun."

Annabeth rolled her eyes so hard; she wondered if her own mom's constant nagging was true, could her eyes get stuck in the back of her head?

He smiled over at her and she tried very hard to focus on the bugs stuck in the ugly, faded yellow elevator lights and not on the little splash of freckles on the bridge of his nose and not his endearingly sarcastic smile. _He's not even cute, I mean look at those…_ her brain desperately searched for any major flaw on his face, she could not be attracted to a person that annoying. _Damn, even his freckles are cute. _

"So, what's your name?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Annabeth."

He studied her with his bright eyes; the glimmer of amusement never seemed to leave them. "Percy." He stuck his hand and Annabeth shook it, wanted to kick herself for the electrical tingles that were shooting up her arm.

The doors opened up on the fourth floor, revealing a tanned young man with pointed ears and a devilish smirk on the other side. Recognition flooded into his eyes and his face lit up into a smile when he saw Percy. "Hey Perce."

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back, "Visiting Calypso?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The tips of the guy's elfish ears turned dark red.

"I guess that's a yes," Percy laughed, filling up the elevator with the hearty sound. "Annabeth this is Leo. Leo, Annabeth."

Leo held up a peace sign in greeting then turned back to his friend. "So Percy, why are you out so early. You don't have class for an hour or so."

Percy laughed, "You know me, I love mornings."

A look of confusion passed over Leo's face, "You probably hate mornings more than anyone I know."

"I felt awake today." Percy said, giving him a look as if to say _drop it_. His eyes flicked back and forth between Leo and Annabeth, as if he was waiting for him to make a connection.

A painfully oblivious Leo rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." He paused when he caught Percy's eye and his impish smile stretched wider across his face as he turned to face Annabeth, his eyebrows turned up mischievously.

Annabeth grew uncomfortable under Leo's amused gaze and felt a rush of relief when the elevator doors opened with a satisfying _ding_.

Leo started talking in a very pitiful attempt at a whisper before Annabeth could get out, "Hey dude, is this the girl you said you met yesterday morning? Dude you're right she is totally h-, " Leo's words were cut off by a hand of his mouth. Percy chuckled nervously and waved good-bye to Annabeth with his free hand. "See you later."

Feeling a blush rising in her cheeks, Annabeth awkwardly nodded and turned around, heading to her Greek Language class, mentally kicking herself for her dumb little nod. She conveniently missed Percy turning to smack Leo on the head.

* * *

On Wednesday, Annabeth stood in her dorm, braiding her curly blonde hair over her shoulder.

Piper was digging through their closet, searching for a clean shirt. "So why are you so eager to get out this morning?" she called over her shoulder. "You don't have class for an hour or so."

Annabeth could feel her cheeks heat up, "No reason, you know me, always wanting get a head start on the day." Even she didn't want to admit to herself that elevator rides with Percy had been the highlight of her week.

"I call bullshit. You almost never look this happy."

"That's not true," Annabeth said defensively. It wasn't like she walked around with a storm cloud over her head all the time; she was allowed to be happy without being verbally assaulted by her roommate.

"Yeah but this is a different happy, it more like a warm, bubbly kind.

Annabeth was still amazed at her friend's uncanny ability to pick up on a person's feelings.

Piper pointed at Annabeth's blushing face, "Right there! It's a guy. Aww, Annabeth's got a crush."

Frustrated that a girl that had just been dancing around in her hello-kitty bra and scrounging for a clean shirt was making comments on her love life, she rolled her eyes, "No…its just…"

"What? What? This is amazing, my little Annabeth has feelings," Piper interrupted.

"No, I don't! He's just an…acquaintance."

"Ok whatever," Piper said with a wave of her hand. "I'm have to come with you now."

Realizing that this was a battle she could never win, Annabeth just sighed and walked out the door, knowing Piper would follow her. She checked her watch, it was just about 8:30, the time she'd been getting on all week, praying to the gods that he'd be there today.

And lo and behold there he was, in all of his scruffy glory. She could feel Piper poking her back and knew that she was trying not to giggle.

Percy shot a crooked smile in their direction, "What a coincidence."

"Never would have expected to see you here," Annabeth remarked dryly.

"You seem like the kind of person that wakes up at the same time every morning."

Piper gave a not so discreet coughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy this is my roommate, Piper."

"And friend," Piper reminded.

"And friend," Annabeth conceded.

Percy held out a hand and Annabeth tried to avoid looking at the well-developed ropes of muscle in his arm, "Well hello fellow friend of Annabeth's. I am Percy Jackson, student of NYU and pun extraordinaire."

Piper let out an amused laugh and shook his hand.

"Speaking of which, I have a new joke," Percy started, turning towards Annabeth. "I'm really feeling this one."

"Oh gods. What?"

"A Greek geek, I see?" Percy raised his eyebrows, putting of his joke for the moment.

Annabeth felt a blush climbing up her face, saying god in plural had been a habit she'd picked up from her high school history teacher and had never been able to put it down.

"I'm just messing with you, you're talking to the president of the Greek Club in middle-school."

The idea of a younger Percy leading a whole club in Greek-related activities sent Annabeth's entire stomach into a flurry of embarrassing butterflies, only she could find a person more attractive for participating in a dork-fest.

"Now be quiet, this is a good joke. You need to get in a mental state of preparation so you can appreciate it in its entirety."

Annabeth stared at him questioningly. "That's probably the most eloquent you've said in all the time I've spoken to you."

"Shut it, Wise Girl," Percy held up a hand to silence her. "What did the melon say to the other melon's marriage proposal?" He stared expectantly at the two. Annabeth was too busy appreciating her new nickname to think about what Percy had just said.

"What, Percy?" Piper took pity on the awkward silence and indulged him.

"Sorry…I cantaloupe."

Annabeth gave a thumbs down and blew a raspberry. "Booo."

Piper chuckled and just watched the two of them banter back and forth, her head moving like it was trying to follow and tennis match. Annabeth made a point not to look at her because she knew that the first hints of a knowing smile were showing on her friend's face.

Percy faked a look of hurt, "I liked this one."

The door opened and Annabeth dragged Piper out before she could say something embarrassing.

"Keep working on it," she called as the doors closed on Percy's amused face.

"See you tomorrow, Wise Girl."

* * *

Thursday morning, a disappointingly empty elevator greeted Annabeth. Annabeth checked her watch, it was already 8:30, Percy had been in the elevator all week before her. The doors started to close and in a last minute decision Annabeth slipped out, nearly getting her leg stuck. She stood off to the side, giving Percy a few more minutes to make it to the elevator. As she fiddled with a loose string on her shirt and tried to pull it off, she suddenly felt extremely ashamed of herself. Annabeth Chase was not the kind of girl to make herself a few minutes let just to spend time with a guy. She was pushing the button to call the elevator when she heard the sound of heavy footsteps running down the hall, accompanied by a chorus of curse words.

"Shit, shit, shit. Can't believe I'm late," the voice echoed down the hallway.

Annabeth's stomach bubbled up with excitement and couldn't help but laugh at the sound of Percy thundering down the hallway.

The doors opened and Annabeth strode in, Percy followed just a few seconds later.

"You're late," Annabeth pointed out.

Percy gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, I had to get some stuff together for my marine biology class. I've been working on this whole study on underwater plants and had to bring in a bunch of samples that I've been growing in my dorm." He held up a set off vials with bits of green plants floating around in them. "But you're still here." Percy's smile stretched across his face.

"Wouldn't be an elevator ride without you, Seaweed Brain."

"I am great company. And I like the nickname."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Your head is full of kelp."

"You know, I feel like I haven't told a good pun in awhile. The International Joke Board may have to _pun_ish me."

"That's not a real thing."

"It totally is."

They spent the rest of the elevator ride with Annabeth teasing Percy for his ridiculously cheesy puns and they left the elevator side by side. As they walked across the campus lawns, for the first time Annabeth could appreciate how little justice the dim elevator lights did for Percy's appearance. The sunlight weaved itself through his raven hair and Annabeth could see every little fleck of color in his eyes. They looked like the surface of the sea, green with flecks of blue and gold where the sun hit them.

Annabeth tore herself away from staring at his eyes and waved good-bye as they went their separate ways, Annabeth to her morning class and Percy walked her to the building ,only giving her a vague wave in a direction being him when she questioned him where his class was.

* * *

Friday morning, Annabeth hummed to herself as she got onto the elevator, she didn't even have class that morning but her morning elevator rides with Percy had become something she was accustomed to . This time Percy was waiting their, grin spreading across his face as he saw her. They spent the beginning of the ride chatting back and forth until Annabeth blurted out what had been bothering her since yesterday morning. "Where do you go every morning after these elevator rides?"

Percy froze mid-demonstration of how to get a cracker from one's forehead to their mouth without using their hands. It comically slid off his face and onto the floor with a crack. "What do you mean?"

"Well I never see you with books or anything, other than on Monday and yesterday."

Percy sighed, "Jason told me it was only a matter of time until you asked."

Annabeth grew worried, did Percy have a big secret of what he did every morning? Did he spend his mornings doing something illegal, or spending time with a girlfriend? Annabeth was slightly ashamed at herself that the latter had made her slightly more worried.

Percy rubbed the back of his flushed neck, "Well, I actually only have classes in the morning on Mondays and Thursdays."

Annabeth made a confused face, "Then what have you been doing every other morning? What about today?"

Percy smiled sheepishly, "Well I've actually just been going straight back upstairs after you leave the elevator and sleeping for a few more hours."

Annabeth started to snicker, "Are you kidding me, Percy?"

Percy looked slightly offended, "Hey, you should be flattered."

Annabeth's small giggle turned into a full-on laughing fit.

Percy looked bemused and slightly frustrated as he observed her clutch her sides to slow the giggles. "Why is this so funny?"

"Seaweed Brain, I have no classes today either. The only reason I got in this elevator was to see you."

Percy's thin pink lips formed a little "o" and he raised his eyebrows.

"Is that okay?"

"Does this mean I can see you for more than a five minute elevator ride everyday?" He took a step closer to her, a smile spreading across his lips.

"I guess it does," Annabeth shrugged, faking nonchalance. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest.

Percy sighed with relief and Annabeth could smell the toothpaste on his breath. "Thank god, I've been getting some pretty weird looks from people watching me go down and back up on the elevator."

Annabeth stood up on her toes and kissed his chapped lips. Her brain felt like it was melting out of her ears forming a puddle in her shoes.

Percy's expression of shock melted into a smirk, "You know I would make a joke about elevator sex, but its wrong on so many levels."

And even Annabeth couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling out.


End file.
